The inventor is a painter who uses a “French” type box easel which comprises a relatively flat wooden box having a sliding wooden drawer therein. The box is fitted with folding telescoping legs. A top side portion of the box is hinged to the box on one end portion thereof and the other opposite end portion thereof may be lifted to a near vertical position where it can be secured to provide a support for a workpiece or surface which is to be crafted. When the cover is lifted to an operative position the drawer of the box is slid open to access craft materials which are typically stored therein. With this arrangement an artist or painter is able to conveniently transport all of his equipment, housed within the box easel to various locations. On location, the artist or painter erects the easel, lifts and secures the top side portion of the box in an upright position, supports his workpiece thereon, and opens the drawer to access the paints and brushes. One problem with this approach is that the opened drawer which is full of painting equipment provides insufficient working space. Additional shelf space, adjacent to the workpiece is needed for mixing paints and supporting equipment. What is needed is a lightweight shelf which can hang from the easel drawer and which can be broken down so that it can be stored within, and conveniently transported with the easel box.